Minion's Stadium
Minion's Stadium is a small arena located in an unknown area in Midtown. It is the personal battleground of Minion in Twisted Metal: Black, who had won the previous year's contest. The arena features little area for cover, but is wide-spread and open, allowing for plenty of movement. This is where the player fights Minion halfway through the single-player mode of the game. It is the second smallest level in Black, the first being Warhawk's Rooftop. Details Minion's Stadium is a small, enclosed, isolated arena which shows signs of many previous battles being fought there. For instance, there are many large spots of blood on various areas in the dirt, and there is also a large abundance of totaled cars (presumed to be previous Twisted Metal competitors). Considering the arena is small and there are no areas for contestants to hide, battles in this arena - especially against Minion himself - are usually frantic and quick. Music track: Story Mode In Black's Story Mode, each of the contestants will fight Minion in his Stadium halfway through their story. Passing this stage unlocks the character's middle story cutscene. Each of the contestants arrive in Minion's Stadium and are locked inside of the arena, only to be met by Minon. After defeating Minion, the gates to the arena seem to remain closed for a long time, as evidenced by the fact that each of the contestants fall asleep after defeating him. However, the gates re-open when the contestants arise. Multiplayer Minion's Stadium is available for challenge, endurance, and multiplayer modes, but must be unlocked first. Unlocking To unlock Minion's Stadium, head to the east side of Downtown during story mode, and break into the building in the center of this block. Ride the elevator to the top, and scan the outermost edge of the building for a coffee cup (after rising from the elevator, turn left. There are actually two coffee cups on this building, one on the left side, and one on the right side - you are looking for the left one). Carefully jump down to the lowermost edge of the building, behind the coffee cup logo, and destroy the cup using your machine guns. From here, you should see the hidden level icon, a black cube with red curves orbiting around it. Jump into the cube by pressing L1+R1 while using your turbo. Picking up the icon will unlock Minion's Stadium for play outside of Story Mode. Please note that his does not unlock the character/vehicle Minion, but his stage. Minion's Stadium can be fought with up to six enemies. If the player has Minion unlocked (through completion of Story Mode with all vehicles), then Minion can be fought here. However, this is the only map that Minion can be fought on. Fighting with Minion here also allows for the player to fight against him and five other vehicles. As a side note, the Minion fought here is still the same version from Story Mode, not the playable version - complete with a larger body, more health, and shield equipped. Trivia * Minion's Stadium looks remarkably similar to the stadium included in the Freeway level, although without the race track, health generator, or extra racers. * The clouds risen above Minion's Stadium are colored a distinctive blood red and move very fast. Considering Black is all inside of Sweet Tooth's head, it can be assumed that Minion's Stadium doesn't actually exist. * It may also be possible that Minion is fought not in reality by the contestants, but as a nightmare. What makes it seem like a nightmare is: The horrific music, The fact that each of the contestants that have a middle cutscene are first shown asleep, the fast moving-red clouds that were not present prior to the showdown, the differences between the arena, the go-kart course and Minion's extreme aggression in battle; although this behavior is normal for Minion. ** Another theory is that the contestants actually battle Minion, but in the ensuing explosion after his defeat they are knocked unconcious when a large piece of Minion's tanker truck hits their vehicle, thereby explaining their collective unconciousness after the battle. This would probably spell doom for the flimsier vehicles and especially Mr. Grimm in a more realistic setting. *It has been speculated that Minion's Stadium's level design was inspired by the design of the Son of a Ditch level from Twisted Metal 4 due to their similarities. *At the very end of the music track for Minion's Stadium, the jingle of Sweet Tooth's truck can be heard, adding to the realization that he and Needles are one and the same. Category:Levels Category:Twisted Metal: Black Levels Category:Unlockable Levels